memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Spock's Brain (episode)
The Enterprise is raided by an alien force, who steal Spock's brain, leading Kirk and McCoy in a desperate race to retrieve it. Summary The crew is subdued by a strange woman. When they awake, they find that Mr. Spock is missing from the bridge and is, in fact, in Sickbay. Dr.McCoy explains to Captain Kirk that somehow, Mr. Spock's brain has been surgically removed, leaving the body alive but on full life support. The crew's investigation leads them to the planet Sigma Draconis VI. On the surface, there is nothing but large, primitive males. But somewhere on or beneath the planet is a powerful energy source. Kirk, Scotty, McCoy, and the vegetative Mr. Spock are captured by a race of beautiful, yet primitive females who live in comfort below the surface of the planet, yet have the minds of children. Captain Kirk is able to establish contact with Spock's brain by using his communicator. It seems that these women have somehow connected Spock's brain into their computer and that his brain is responsible for running their expansive underground dwelling because they, as a race, have long forgotten how to take care of themselves. Using a device known as the "teacher" McCoy is able to use the same knowledge to put back Spock's brain as was used to remove it. Background Information * Writer 'Lee Cronin' is a pseudonym of former writer/producer Gene L. Coon. According to legend Coon wrote the script as a joke which apparently went too far. * This is the only time in the series a rear-projected, moving image is placed on the view screen. This allows the actors to walk in front of it and adds realism. In all other episodes, if there is not an image matted into the view screen, then the screen is blank or contains a painted, static star field. * Nurse Chapel's collapse to the floor was recycled in "The Way to Eden". * Although it's nice to see Sulu in command and recording his only log entry in TOS, he calls the planet Sigma Draconis VII in said entry. * Although "Spock's Brain" is usually regarded as 'Star Trek's' worst hour, the score for this episode by Fred Steiner (recorded on August 26, 1968) fortunately was re-used to great effect in later episodes-- during the playback of Kirk's final message in The Tholian Web and Kirk's dramatic return in the transporter room in the same episode, for example. The battle music from this episode would later score Kirk and Kangs' sword fight in "Day of the Dove" * Westheimer Effects created the unique glaciated planet seen from orbit in this episode. * This episode is lovingly spoofed in an episode of "The Wonder Years." Memorable Quotes "Brain and brain. What is brain?" - Kara "A child could do it." - McCoy "I never should have reconnected his mouth." - McCoy "His brain is gone!" - McCoy Links and References Regular Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scotty * Walter Koenig as Chekov * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura * Majel Barrett as Chapel Guest Stars * Marj Dusay as Kara * James Daris as Morg (Creature) * Sheila Leighton as Luma * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * Roger Holloway as Roger Lemli (uncredited) * Pete Kellett Morg guard (uncredited) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) References Brain; class M; control bracelet; Controller, the; Eymorg; Eymorg starship; Industrial Scale; ion power; ion propulsion; ion trail; Great Teacher; Morg; neural stimulator; nitrogen; oxygen; pain band; remote control; Richter scale of culture; Romans; Sigma Draconis; Sigma Draconis system; Sigma Draconis III; Sigma Draconis IV; Sigma Draconis VI; sonic separator; tri-laser connector. DVD Media Information * Star Trek: The Original Series, Volume 31 (original two episode single-disc release) * Star Trek: The Original Series - The Complete Third Season (disc 1 of the set) External link *the agony booth - "Spock's Brain" Review - The Worst of Trek Category:TOS episodes de:Spocks Gehirn nl:Spock's Brain